Drabble Minyoon
by bubbleGaem
Summary: "Kau menerima tawaranku di ranjang ?" Jimin sudah senang, kedua matanya berbinar, ia sudah membayangkan hal yang "iya-iya" bersama Yoonginya. Pletak "Dasar bajingan mesum. Tentu saja bukan, aku tidak ingin kau melihatku mencincang pegawai wanitamu yang sudah berani memandang calon suamiku dengan mata sialannya." Minyoon/Minga


Drabble

Ting~

Coffee... Tidak terlalu manis tidak juga terasa pahit. Lagipula namja manis satu ini bukan seorang penikmat minuman berkafein itu ia lebih suka meminum air putih atau susu coklat panas yang dibuat ibunya.

Keberadaannya hanya untuk menjadi hiburan bagi pengunjung lain. Ia baru patah hati, untuk seorang yang bukan pecinta alkohol ia tidak mau beresiko mabuk. Jadi ia datang ke kedai kopi lalu memesan semua jenis kopi yang ada disana.

Tiga gelas sudah ia minum habis, kopi dengan varian rasa berbeda tiap cupnya

Kepala kecilnya ia sandarkan pada lengannya sendiri yang tergelatak di atas meja, meracau tidak jelas sambil menangis. Persis seperti orang mabuk. Kopi ? Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan kopi bisa membuat seseorang mabuk ?

"Maaf. Ini pesanan anda. Ada lagi ?" pria tampan dengan setelan pelayan menatap geli ke arah pengunjungnya kali ini. Namja manis yang ia ajak bicara hanya menggeleng lemah kemudian mengisyaratkan pria di depannya untuk duduk hanya dengan isyarat tangan.

"Kau ingin aku duduk disini ?"

namja manis itu mendongak lalu mengerjap lucu ouh~ lihat betapa cantiknya dia dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Ck~ kau tidak mau ? Akan aku adukan pada bos mu jika kerjamu buruk." pria di depannya hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menarik kursi di depan si manis dan mendudukan pantatnya disana.

"Sudah. Sekarang apa lagi ?"

"Dengar. Jangan bicara apapun ! Cukup duduk disana dan diam." si manis mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah si tampan. Mengetuk-ngetuk dahi si tampan lalu mendorongnya lemah dengan telunjuk kecilnya. Si tampan terkekeh pelan lalu menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengambil ancang-ancang sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Bagus. Good boy~" si manis meneguk satu cup lagi kopi yang tadi di bawa namja tampan berseragam pelayan. Meminumnya hingga tak tersisa lalu bersendawa keras. Cukup keras hingga pengunjung lain menatap jijik padanya. Ouh~ ayolah kenapa sikapnya tidak semanis wajahnya ?

"Ck~ yak ! Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ? Menyebalkan sekali." bibir kecilnya mengerucut lucu, beginikah ciri khasnya ketika sedang marah ? Siapa yang akan takut ? Pengunjung yang lain tidak perduli, toh mereka sudah mengambil satu kesimpulan. Gila. Malang sekali si manis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum ? Aku bilang jangan lakukan apapun, bodoh." ia bicara pada namja pelayan tadi yang tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan si manis.

"Dasar brengsek ! Kau sama saja dengan dia. Tampan, bodoh, brengsek, dan menyebalkan."

"..." tidak ada tanggapan apapun, takut si manis marah lagi. Bukan takut pada ekspresi marah si manis tapi sebaliknya ia tidak kuat dengan tingkah menggemaskan yang terlihat dari ekpresi marahnya.

"Hiks~ aku patah hati. Kurang ajar sekali. Dia pikir dia itu siapa ? Berani membuatku seperti ini."

"Hhh~" si tampan menghela napas perlahan, tangannya ingin ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmata di pipi si manis.

"Dia berselingkuh di depan mataku, kau tidak tau kan bagaimana rasanya ? Sakit~ hiks~ sakit sekali. Dahiku sakit, sialan sekali aku ketauan mengintip lalu tersungkur, kau lihat ini masih berbekas ?" ia menunjukan benjolan kecil di dahinya yang hampir sukses membuat si tampan tertawa jika tidak mengingat janjinya tadi.

"Kau mau mengobati lukaku tidak ? Aku membawa plester tapi tidak dengan kaca, aku tidak bisa melihat letak lukanya dengar benar. Huft~ menyebalkan."

Pelayan tampan itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada si manis. Si manis berbinar senang, dengan antusias ia membuka tas kecil yang dibawanya lalu mengeluarkan satu plester bergambar tengkorak.

Si tampan mengambilnya lalu memasang plester itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aww~" si manis meringis pelan raut wajah si tampan berubah khawatir bermaksud menyampaikan maaf juga, ia menekan luka si manis terlalu keras sepertinya.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik, sialan sekali~" ia membuang wajahnya yang memerah dari pelayan tampan, menghindar dari senyuman lembut pria itu.

Si tampan meraih kedua tangan mungil si manis lalu mengecup keduanya bergantian. Si manis menarik tangannya kasar hingga tidak sengaja terkatuk ujung meja.

"Aw~ kau menyakitiku lagi. Brengsek ! Apa maumu, huh ?" suaranya meninggi, lagi pengunjung lain kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

Kreett~

Si manis bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap tajam pengunjung lain yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Dia, kau dan kalian ! Aku benci semuanya. Kenapa semuanya memperlakukanku seperti ini ? Cih~ kurasa aku sudah gila." ia kembali duduk di kursinya lalu memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Yak~ Jimin sialan ! Kau akan tetap bungkam disana dan membuatku malu, huh ?"

"Pfffttttt~ buahahahaha... kau lucu sekali, Min Yoongi. Hahahaha..."

"Diam kau, brengsek !" Yoongi menggeram marah, kekasihnya memang menyebalkan.

"Hahahaha...~"

"Yak ! Park Jimin ! Diam atau kubakar kedai kopi sialanmu ini !"

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ aku diam."

Namja pelayan dengan name tag Park Jimin tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk kecil pada pengunjung lain berujar kata maaf yang tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh lainnya. Seperti sudah terlalu biasa melihat live show opera sabun yang menjijikkan.

"Ck~ jangan tersenyum seperti itu ! Kau mau selingkuh lagi kan ?"

"Yoongi-ya aku tidak pernah selingkuh, kau jahat sekali !"

"Holly tau semuanya."

Dasar Yoongi~ Apa yang diketahui oleh seekor anak anjing kecil ?

"Hhh~ dia mengadu apalagi padamu ? Anak nakal."

"Banyak. Salah satunya kau berselingkuh di belakangku. Bagus sekali tingkahmu itu, Park Jimin."

Jimin menggeleng kecil lalu tertawa keras. Yoongi terlihat semakin geram, ia beranjak dari kursi lalu berdiri tepat di depan sang kekasih. Melipat kedua tangan didada sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Jimin selalu membuatnya kesal. Kenapa tidak pernah mengerti ? Yoongi itu punya tingkat kecemburuan yang tinggi tapi Jimin terlalu dingin dan tidak peduli, kadang Yoongi ragu Jimin mencintainya atau tidak.

Yoongi yang lebih tua tapi tidak pernah bisa bersikap dewasa.

Brukk~

"Aw~" kaki mungilnya menendang keras kaki si tampan, cukup membuat kekasihnya itu merintih kesakitan.

"Buang semua komik koleksimu dan berhentilah sok menyibukkan dirimu di kedai sialan ini, brengsek !" begitulah Yoongi ketika marah. Ucapannya tidak pernah manis seperti wajahnya kini. Bertolak belakang Jimin menyukainya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?" Jimin ingin sekali tertawa keras, jadi yang Yoongi maksud berselingkuh adalah dia dengan semua hal bodoh yang Yoongi sebutkan ?

Ayolah~ jangan bercanda. Itu semua adalah hobby Jimin. Bagaimana bisa Jimin membuang semuanya ?

"Pokoknya harus. Lakukan saja, Jimin !"

"Apa imbalannya ? Aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada sebuah imbalan." Yoongi bisa melihat itu, smirk andalan yang selalu di pasang Jimin, menjijikkan.

"Itu... kau boleh membuang Holly juga jika kau benar-benar seorang bedebah."

"Kkkkk~ bagaimana kalau bertarung seharian penuh di ranjang ?"

Wajah Yoongi sontak memerah, bagaimana bisa Jimin berbicara hal mesum di tempat umum dengan wajah dan nada bicara sedatar itu ?

"Jimin !"

"Apa sayang ?"

"Buang semuanya, Jimiiinn !" kali ini Yoongi mulai merajuk sambil menghentakkan kaki kecilnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang ! ayo, Jimin~ kita pulang !" tangan Yoongi menyeret kecil tangan Jimin untuk berdiri tapi sia-sia Jimin tidak bergerak satu inci pun.

"Kau menerima tawaranku di ranjang ?" Jimin sudah senang, kedua matanya berbinar, ia sudah membayangkan hal yang "iya-iya" bersama Yoonginya.

Pletak~

"Dasar bajingan mesum. Tentu saja bukan, aku tidak ingin kau melihatku mencincang pegawai wanitamu yang sudah berani memandang calon suamiku dengan mata sialannya."

Prankk~

Beberapa pegawai wanita yang dilirik Yoongi menjadi salah tingkah. Ada yang tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas, menumpahkan minuman pada pengunjung, ada juga yang tidak sengaja menabrak pintu pantry. Semua berubah kacau.

Salahkan pada pesona Jimin yang banyak memikat para pegawai wanita maupun pengunjung wanita lainnya.

Itu alasan Yoongi selalu melarangnya untuk tidak pergi ke kedai kopi milik keluarga Park. Yoongi tidak suka bagaimana wanita genit itu menatap Jiminnya, bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum nakal pada Jiminnya. Yoongi tidak pernah suka apapun itu yang mengalihkan pandangan Jimin darinya. Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin menatapnya, Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin tersenyum padanya, Yoongi juga hanya ingin Jimin bicara padanya. Intinya Yoongi cemburu.

"Sugar~ kau membuat mereka takut."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kreet~

Jimin berdiri, memegang kedua bahu Yoongi lalu memutar tubuh mungil itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengar bibirku yang berkata aku mencintaimu, kau bisa menghitungnya dengan jarimu bahkan kurang dari jumlah angka jarimu, cukup dengar seberapa sering aku berkata aku membutuhkanmu dan tetaplah di sampingku apapun yang terjadi. Aku tau aku bukan seseorang yang baik terkesan memaksa dan bodoh. Tapi kau harus tau ruang kosong ini selalu diisi denganmu."

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin berbicara serius dan sepanjang sekarang. Biasanya ia hanya menyikapi dengan tawa dan candaan saat Yoongi menuduh yang tidak-tidak atau memintanya melakukan hal aneh.

Yoongi diam mematung sedetik kemudian dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan sebagai balasan atas perasaannya. Terasa menenangkan dan nyaman. Ia suka di peluk seposesif ini oleh Jiminnya. Tangan Jimin merengkuh penuh tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin~ sangat mencintaimu. Jangan selingkuh !"

Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil, mengusap punggung si manis lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi berkali-kali. Anggap saja Jimin berkata, 'Aku juga mencintaimu.'

"Jimin ! Traktir aku es krim !" mood Yoongi kembali membaik, tingkah kekanakannya sudah kembali. Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mencubit hidung Yoongi gemas.

"Ka ! Makan es krim sebanyak kau mau."

"Kau menginginkan aku sakit ? Ck~" Yoongi kembali merajuk, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya lalu membuang wajah dari Jimin.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya-"

"TAEHYUNG-EE !" pekik Yoongi lalu melangkah pergi ke arah namja blonde dengan ekpresi blank miliknya, namja itu hanya melambai ke arah Yoongi lalu menatap sinis Jimin.

"Mau pergi denganku, tidak ?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi ke luar kedai kopi Jimin. Tidak membiarkan namja Park disana menyambung ucapannya, Yoongi terlihat bahagia di gandeng Taehyung. Temannya Jimin atau bisa dikatakan rival ?

Entahlah.

"YAK, MIN YOONGI !"

Begitulah akhirnya, sekarang giliran Jimin yang merasa cemburu.

END^^

haha~ aku tau ini gaje banget sumpah. Ini juga hasil remake dari ff ku dengan cast kyusung awalnya, aku ubah ke minyoon -,- ff lama sih kalo bikin baru masi suka ngena feel kyusungnya belom bisa fokus ke minyoon xD tapi rata rata ff kyusung aku karakter yesungnya gak beda jauh sama yoongi kok suka aku bikin sedikit tsundere tapi manis xD mungkin -_-

yosh~ aku baru di dunia per-minyoon an xD kkkk~ jadi belum tau banyak fakta soal minyoon sebanyak fakta kyusung -_- maaf kalo karakter minyoonnya jauh dari karakter asli mereka ya^^ dan maaf untuk typo...

Terima Kasih


End file.
